Power crystals
Power crystals can be found throughout the Un'Goro Crater and Sholazar Basin, though except for particular quests, the ones in Sholazar Basin cannot be collected as of yet. They cannot be sold to vendors, but can be auctioned or traded. They stack in 100. Un'goro power crystal varieties * * * * Power crystals can be used for various things: Quests You turn in 7 of each crystal to be studied by J.D. Collie. * Historical uses Prior to patch 3.1.0, the Thorium armor set required various power crystals in its construction, and provided extra resistance to all magic types. * (4 ) * (4 ) * (4 ) * (4 ) * (4 ) * (4 ) Since patch 3.1.0, this set have lost its resistance and require no crystals. Crystal pylons It may be significant that there are no silithid hives near the pylons except in the south, where a southern pylon is mysteriously absent. ]] ]] ]] ]] To operate the pylons you are given . Depending on which power crystals are combined, the pylons will provide quests that reward different crystal which can be consumed for an effect. Each quest reward 6 crystals when completed. The Power Crystals of Un'Goro Excerpt from "The Power Crystals of Un'Goro" by J.D. Collie''Lands of Mystery, page 63 Amid the rocks and rich soil of the crater floor can be found all manner of colorful crystals, each as fragile as glass. Held to a light, they seem to flicker and glow like flames... They seem to have no useful purpose, or so I believed at first, until I found the first Crystal Pylon. Located in the east, guarded by the pterrodax, this humming pillar holds the same sort of runes found on the Stone Guardians as well as the hovering pylons that guard the entrance to the crater. All my attempts to decipher this ancient tongue have met with failure. And yet — the pictographs clearly show power crystals being used for something. A ritual, a spell, I do not yet know... Although the crystals come in all shapes and sizes, I have classified them in four main colors: red, blue, green and yellow. I've never found anything truly in between these shades, so there are no orange or brown ones, for example. Anyone who isn't color-blind can tell them apart by a glance. What's more, I’m fairly certain the crystals can be employed by the Crystal Pylons. If I could figure out the right pattern — but how? How? Much later in the text. I've done it! I found one of the patterns! Or at least I’m pretty sure I have. I need to make another trip to the western Crystal Pylon to see. If this works, the crystals I've collected should coalesce into a single mega-crystal infused with the combined powers of all the shards! I can't wait to report on the results when I get back! The text ends. Northern Crystal Pylon (Inflicts 383 to 517 fire damage to targets in a 3 yard radius.) * (10) * (10) (Heals the target of 670 damage over 15 sec.) This crystal is an objective of . * (10) * (10) Eastern Crystal Pylon (Increases the target's Spirit by 30 for 30 min. Guardian Elixir.) This crystal is an objective of . * (10) * (10) (A crystal shield surrounds the friendly target, doing 12 damage to anyone who hits them. Lasts 10 min) This crystal is an objective of . * (10) * (10) Western Crystal Pylon (Increases the target's Armor by 200 for 30 min. Guardian Elixir.) This crystal is an objective of . * (10) * (10) (Decreases an enemy target's Armor by 200 for 2 min.) * (10) * (10) Northern Crystal Pylon.jpg|Northern Crystal Pylon Eastern Crystal Pylon.jpg|Eastern Crystal Pylon Western Crystal Pylon.jpg|Western Crystal Pylon Notes * A major plot element in Land of the Lost are the pylons, devices of unknown origin which open portals through space, time, and dimensions. They are powered and controlled though consoles comprised of patterns of red, green, blue, and yellow crystals. Northrend Sholazar Basin In the Sholazar Basin, there are some strange devices on top of several pillars, on these pillars grow crystals which resemble the ones in the Un'Goro Crater. Their purpose is yet unknown, but the power of the pillars is readily apparent. List of pillars: *Glimmering Pillar (white crystals) *Lifeblood Pillar (red crystals, destroyed) *Skyreach Pillar (blue crystals) *Mosslight Pillar (green crystals) *Suntouched Pillar (yellow crystals) The Cult of the Damned has been shown responsible for the destruction of the Lifeblood Pillar, and is also active on top of the Glimmering Pillar. Conservatory of Life There are three pylons located at the Conservatory of Life inside Ulduar, their purpose is yet unknown. It should be noted that they are unlike the pylons in the Un'Goro Crater which all share the same coloured crystal. Elder Ironbranch.jpg|Yellow pylon near Elder Ironbranch. Elder Stonebark.jpg|Green pylon near Elder Stonebark. Elder Brightleaf.jpg|Blue pylon near Elder Brightleaf. Mastery of the Crystals During the quest quest:Mastery of the Crystals, Lightningcaller Soo-met gets the player to use crystals to defend the gorloc faction, the Oracles. They may be in connection with the Sholazar Basin power crystals. The crystals are gotten out of a chest. Crystal of the Violent Storm.jpg|Crystal of the Violent Storm Crystal of the Frozen Grip.jpg|Crystal of the Frozen Grip Crystal of Unstable Energy.jpg|Crystal of Unstable Energy References Category:Un'Goro Crater Category:Sholazar Basin